Words of desire
by ShadowDianne
Summary: This comes from a thing that I posted on tumblr: Anyone that wants it can send me a word which will be the center of a smut drabble or one-shot. There is not really a summary since is merely a collection of all the drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them

RED

The sharp nails dug themselves in the blonde bottoms as the younger woman moaned strongly with each movement of the woman under her, the right hand of the blonde moving between them quickly as Regina muffled her own moans by biting the blonde's slender neck.

Emma could feel the pain rising with each thrust, the nails making red lines in her skin, painting themselves with the blood that escaped through the wounds, her neck also feeling numb but with each bit come a soft lick, almost the promess of one, that made the pain fade and the desire return.

She always loved how Regina lost herself when she was so close to the release, that was the reason behind she always asked to be the first to please the other woman: because she liked the color of red in her skin, the bites and marks that she later sported proudly; they were symbols of the passion that the brunette had in storage only for her.

She put another finger, making with it three inside of Regina, and curved the digits, wanting to touch the g-spot of the older woman who moved one of her hands, scaling the slender and fair-skinned back of the blonde dragging the nails through the skin, painting it like a canvas before screaming in the flesh of Emma's who smiled broadly, her own pleasure becoming so much to bear.

When Regina opened her eyes, still charcoal black with lust, desire and passion Emma pulled out her hand off Regina and licked each digit until they shimmered with her own saliva, smling cockily she raised one brow and mouthed a quick "Again" to the other woman who smiled almost as darkly as her as she put her blood-red nails


	2. Chapter 2

SQSmut 2- Suffocating

Puffs of steam raised from both bodies misting up all the reflecting surfaces, the heat in the room almost suffocating, the bathroom door firmly closed while Emma bit and licked the breasts of Regina who, in return, was directing tendrils of magic to the clit of the blonde who moaned once in a while, opening her lips and letting the pliant flesh escape from them. Each time this happened Regina's hands, which were stroking the blonde's inner thighs diabolically slowly, slapped the outer lips of the younger woman making her remember her duty.

The brunette smirked before licking her lips and letting a soft moan scape from them, the atmosphere in the room becoming more insufferable, each second that passed the humidity by condensation thickening until little drops of sweat were sliding their bodies making the movements easier and slicker.

Emma could feel her orgasm approaching although Regina had barely touched her; her inner muscles clenching, wanting release but the magic that was stroking, caressing, her clit didn't let her come and she knew that Regina adored to make her suffer, squirm, beg, under her touch.

The older woman laughed and put one hand, the other one still stroking and marking the blonde's thighs, in the back of the neck of Emma who suddenly found herself pushed strongly against Regina's left breast, the amount of flesh suffocating her, making her almost impossible to breath, the heat and the desire mixing making all of her body glow and move at the other woman's command.

"Touch me" Ordered Regina and Emma searched blindly, trying to discern what was up and what was down and what she was supposed to touch. Soon enough her hands found the clit and the sex of Regina that were engorged by the desire that was growing and making almost impossible to breath to the other woman. With a dark breathy laugh Regina sent a new pulse of magic that made Emma bit hard in the nipple that was currently licking as she came, the bath floor, slick with humidity, heat and fluids making her look uncoordinated.

The full bathtub with rose petals and candles was now abandoned in the right part of the room, the clothes that both of them had worn were scattered, sometimes ripped and torn, and the magic that they were creating hang over them making a sort of cupule in which the both were heat and sex that filled her nostrils, head and lungs until they couldn't breathe anymore what wasn't desire for the other.


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone that maybe don't know Omega is also designed to symbolize the end of something (Alpha and Omega was something that Christians used to write in their art to mean the beginning and the end.) So I'm borrowing the concept of ending. Sorry for the explanation.

Omega

The room was dark with the only source of light of the tiny fireball that Regina had created earlier, the light from the fire made almost animalistic shadows in the blonde's features that had her teeth bared and her body in a constant tension with ribbons of lace covering her form.

The blonde tried to utter the name of the older woman but she couldn't, she had spent too much time screaming and begging, her voice cracking at the first syllable of the brunette who was now looking at her half-hidden in the shadows of the room.

"You can always try to free yourself"- said with mirth lacing her words and power overflowing her voice, but Emma knew that she would never free herself, not when she had spent hours wanting, needed to release the tension that Regina had created between her legs. Still smirking the older woman approached her and, putting one hand in the mattress that supported the blonde's body as well as the ribbons, bent her head and licked the entrance of the blonde who howled trying to finish herself and achieve freedom ending the incredible amount of tension that she was feeling as well as desire.

But it was no use, the orgasm was denied once again and Emma was left with the faint tremors of the promise of something that she couldn't achieve. Regina straightened herself and with a raised brow caressed possessively the thighs and abs of the older woman who was covered on sweat.

"Please, let me end, let me reach it"- begged the younger woman once again, her voice faint and weak, her tongue almost too big for her mouth and Regina, lips painted with the pure desire of the blonde, lowered her hand and pinched the full clit of Emma which was raising itself from the sex of said woman, the pain and pleasure mixing again and when Emma felt the sparks in her inner muscles and a moan starting to build in her chest Regina's hand flattened in her sex making her impossible to achieve the end.

"Not yet, dear"- whispered the brunette tilting her head and licking the juices that were still in her lips. "Not yet"


	4. Chapter 4

WAILING

**(This was asked after an anon who wanted me to write a drabble about Emma and Regina scissoring, so... well, here it is, albeit if I am going to be sincere scissoring is not a position that I find THAT pleasurable Xd)**

Regina whimpered when she felt the movement of the other woman's body, the foreplay had just started but her body felt the pleasure already rising in her core making her wanting, needing more. She regretted in that moment to have commanded Emma not to touch her with her hands or tongue earlier because now the blonde was looking at her with a sinister, almost predatory, smile. At first it had looked something that she could enjoy, to see Emma squirm trying to figure out how to give her pleasure, but soon enough it was only her whimpers filling the room.

"You wanted a challenge"- said the blonde, her voice lowering with promises of what Regina desired but knew that she wouldn't have it. Groaning she raised her pelvis from the chair that she was sitting as the strong body of the younger woman approached hers, making almost impossible not to breath without smelling Emma, the heat of that body mixing with her own, rising the longing and the wailing that resonated in her head, mixing them in a unique growl.

With one gesture Emma commanded her to lay on the floor, the carpet of her study cold and rough to the touch and all her body cringed a little because of the change but when the blonde started to undress herself it was when Regina closed her eyes, trying to be strong, to not to ogle that body, making her breaking walls visible to Emma.

"Let's see what I can do madam mayor" whispered the blonde just between her breasts, her lips grazing softly the flesh but not touching it fully, the long legs of the woman straddling her own body and those strong arms supporting the body of the woman who was now looking at her with her head tilted and her eyes glimmering with ideas and orgasms not fulfilled.

"Open your legs and bend one"- was the last thing that the younger woman ordered and Regina condemned herself because she was now at the mercy of her lover. With a sleek movement the blonde put herself in the same position but with the opposite leg, the heat of her touch disappearing briefly and Regina's lungs filled with air without the essence of Emma, her lips parting and licking the dried flesh, feeling that maybe she would get what she wanted. But as soon as Emma approached her with a firm trust Regina moaned in distaste, the touch of the clit grazing hers not close enough for her but good enough to keep her wanting, needing.

"I told you that you would regret your orders Regina" chuckled the blonde who moved in synch as Regina's pelvis and waist, the pleasure faint but growing with each word laced with dark desire that the younger woman emitted.

"I need it"- admitted finally the former queen, her nails marking her hands as the regret and pleasure exploded behind her eyes.

"I know"- answered the blonde who put more pressure on Regina's sex, her own coated sex from previous orgasms making the touch wetter that it should be- "But you will have to wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Desk

Regina crossed her legs as she smiled inwardly from the other people in the room, her right hand covering effectively her mouth. She had been bored for a couple of minutes now but right now a good idea had popped up in her mind.

Lowering her left hand she called from her magic making a deep purple cloud appear behind her desk, the wood effectively hiding it, soon enough she could her a soft gasp emanating from the cloud and two hands touched her bare legs possessively, still looking at the Dwarves that were ranting about the multiple things that they needed to have repaired she nudged the blonde's body with her right foot, the blonde already knowing what the brunette wanted.

"The next time you could warn me"- muttered the younger woman and the brunette nudged her ribcage a little harder with her foot making the blonde wince and her eyes darken.

Spreading her legs she felt how Emma quietly pressed her mouth the inner right thigh, quietly starting to bit the soft flesh, moving a little the older woman moved closer to the desk, making her sex more accessible to the blonde who, unknowingly from the brunette, rolled her eyes before continuing it, her mouth already feeling the moisture that was in the brunette sex, freshly shaven and without any garment blocking the access. "Tease" was the thought that floated in the blonde's month and she wrote it with her tongue in the brunette's clit.

Regina bit her inner cheek as she felt the blonde's tongue already making her clit quiver, she knew that her lover was skilled but it was times like this in which she let herself to fully enjoy Emma's tongue or digits: the times in which she was close to get caught, the idea that they were so close to being discover to sweet and hot to let it pass.

Moving a little her hips she felt how Emma's tongue and mouth sucked the engorged flesh and little ripples of pleasure took over her body, the problems that the dwarves were telling her already little dots on the sky that she was fast approaching.

I understand what all of you are saying- answered looking at Grumpy with an amused expression, while, with her left hand kept Emma's head where she wanted- But right now I can't concede you such privileges…

The dwarves answer was muffled when Emma finally bit hard her sex, making the pleasure from the pain rise like nothing before, feeling that she had bitted her tongue while trying to appear nonchantaly she lowered her eyes and blonde locks and a piercing gaze greeted her, the lips of the blonde still covered in her juices "You own me" muttered the blonde and, with that, Regina moved her hand and her lover disappear as quick as she had come.

**A/N If anyone wants to send me another word I am available here, in my twitter: Script_SQ or in tumblr: shadowdianne**


	6. Chapter 6

JAIL

By secretstranger69 in Fanfiction

Emma smirked as she tightened the cords that kept Regina's wrists in place, the cold metal biting the soft skin of the brunette that was currently facing the bars of the cell, the light of the moon shining in the charcoal eyes as Regina bit her lips trying not to emit any sound.

"And now you are mine" whispered the younger woman as she licked the left side of the slender neck of the brunette who whimpered. The blonde hands touched the hard nipples of Regina and laughed with a voice so low that it could be mistaken by a growl, the quick touches soon becoming longer and bolder until the left hand of Emma was between the folds of the mayor, the weak light that illuminated the cell accentuating the movements between the two bodies, making every drop of sweat glisten like it was dew.

The blonde didn't stop touching and pinching the brunette's clit, and when the cell grew hotter because of the pantings that Regina was emitting she simply slapped the engorged flesh making Regina's knees shake like they were made of jelly. "Cum for me"- demanded in a soft voice, her teeth grazing the soft skin just behind the earlobe of the brunette but Regina muttered a harsh "No", her chest heaving and quivering beneath the corrosive gaze of the blonde who thrust her pelvis, sinking her own body in-between the butt of the mayor.

Regina felt the cold metal bars against her forearms and closed her eyes feeling the pressure in her sex built like magic. "Fuck me"- whispered finally with a last gasp and Emma bit her neck as penetrated her with two fingers that slide with ease between her sex, the grunts and gasps mixing in the jail, making it impossible to know who was nearer to achieve orgasm.

Finally Regina's body trembled as well as her voice and she arrived biting her own lips to the point of pain, the blonde's fingers still inside of her as the owner of said digits smirked with her own sex claiming an orgasm.

Without letting Regina came down for her pleasure the younger woman untied the brunette's wrist and put the other woman in her knees, making the brunette look at her sex who was glistening and pulsing "Finish what you started" ordered through clenched teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

SQSmut-7 Pool

Asked by: iamthesavior through Fanfiction

The water was warm against their bodies, the heat of the summer making impossible to distinguish between hot and cold, drops of water and sweat making their round from necks to shoulders to backs before disappearing again in the water of the pool.

"You had a good idea creating this" was whispered against Regina's left ear and the woman, who had been savoring the water and the body pressed to hers grinned before turning and running her left hand between pale breast and taut stomach barely conceived by a green bikini.

"Then you could give me a regard" muttered the woman with salaciousness and she took pleasure of how Emma blushed under her gaze, gaze that she knew perfectly well that was scorching the blonde like a hot blaze, even hotter than the sun. She knew what she wanted and she wanted to write her desire all over Emma's body and mind.

"We can be seen" argued Emma but her eyes were already roaming through the body of the brunette, her breasts encased in a red and black bikini, accentuating each curve and flesh that the brunette had. "Then don't get caught" taunted the other woman as she kissed the hollow of Emma's throat before moving away from her "Catch me instead" mouthed and laughed because even from that brief distance she could see Emma's nipples hardening and her eyes turning a dark green that the brunette loved while having sex, her own nipples responding to that single glance.

What she didn't expect was that the blonde sank her hands in the water of the pool as she put her own magic in action, soon enough the brunette felt tendrils of that blue magic climbing through her legs, making it impossible for her to move, every touch of that leaving a trail of desire that was only and purely Emma's who approached her when the soft tendrils of magic were grazing against her sex, barely covered in the lower part of the bikini. "Now I have caught you" Said the blonde and with a quick grin she touched Regina's navel, lowering her fingers as much as she could, the brunette already biting her lower lip as she felt the softness of that touch against the heat of the magic that was still emanating from the blonde's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before starting I would like to tell something, I am not opposed to write about this but I won't write more than this, I mean: I won't write drabbles implying sexual harassment, sex without consent or body harm beyond something than can be seen as something stipulated between the characters. I am not implying that this request was something of the above (In fact it wasn't) but given that is something different than my other requests I wanted to write this warning for future references.**

**Asked by: Anonymous request**

The vault was dark, only illuminated by two candles that made puddles of light that didn't reach the corners of the place, a shadow hovered behind Emma as the woman looked around, knowing that she was being watched. Suddenly a sharp object grazed the fabric of her tank top, cutting it like butter and the cold air of night caressed her skin making her shiver.

"There you are" whispered softly as she turned, finally seeing the other woman smiling at her and with the sharp knife still between her fingers. "Here I am" answered the brunette softly, her smile promising something much darker than just a simple knife and Emma felt her own body tremble because of the desire that those eyes held as Regina looked at her, the knife catching a glimpse of light and shining as the older woman raised it, approaching Emma's body with an implicit sensuality that made Emma whimper a little when she finally felt that soft body against her now bare stomach.

She couldn't see the dagger now and she felt the fear of that like it was happening to someone entirely, closing her eyes she felt the light but real bites that Regina gave her along her neck, she hissed a little when the older woman broke the skin and kissed those lips as her body was pushed hard against one of the stone walls of the vault, the rough material scratching her skin and making her arch her back a little.

The brunette suddenly put the dagger between their bodies, the cold material pressing itself against Emma's navel, just under her ribcage and she suddenly needed to look at Regina, finding the confirmation that everything was ok, with a single nod the brunette continued raising the dagger until the edge was facing the fabric of Emma's bra, the knife cutting it and leaving her breast exposed. Emma's breath hitched as Regina bent down and kissed between her breasts in where the skin was bruised a little because of the blade. The younger woman hadn't even felt that and she relaxed when Regina licked and nipped the flesh of her breasts, making her head float in sexual pleasure.

Soon enough she felt herself lying on the floor, the stone still grazing her skin and she hissed when Regina's nails dug themselves a little bit in her waist, the brunette's eyes looking at her with desire and love written all over them. With a gulp she noticed the dagger in Regina's hand and she witnessed as the older woman cut the fabric of her belt with ease, making her feeling more exposed than ever.

"Relax dear" asked the former queen softly as she proceeded to cut the fabric of the tight jeans that the blonde was wearing, the sharp blade grazing softly her skin as it was dug between the seams of the clothing. Emma's voice finally returned when she found herself naked in front of the other woman who, still fully clothed, looked at her with hungry eyes. Biting her lips the blonde whimpered and murmured the other's name until it was like a prayer, her sex feeling wet and ready to combust and when the mayor made her spread her legs as she caressed the interior of her thighs, the other hand with the knife grazing her tender skin, she finally exploded.

The last thing she saw was the smirk of Regina as she came undone, the digits of the queen still not fully reaching her clit. "Excellent" whispered the brunette with a hungry smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Asked by: Anonymous via fanfiction

Word: Freckle(s)

Emma was standing in front of Regina, a small smile flickering in her lips as she showed a little purple device, the afternoon sun lighting up her body and making her skin shine with an ethereal glow that the brunette liked a lot.

"I want you to put this" Muttered the woman with the smile turning into a smirk and when Regina looked down, focusing her gaze into the device she couldn't help to smile herself, the softness of the sheets beneath her turning blazing embers at the mere thought that Emma wanted to use that, again.

But instead of looking amazed she merely looked at Emma with a practiced bat of eyelids and nodded briefly before raising her own right hand and taking the little purple vibrator between her fingers.

"I see" muttered as she looked at Emma's body, licking lustfully her lips as she thought of what sounds could Emma emit if it was her the one with the device into her body, but the blonde was crossing her arms, flexing those muscles that the brunette adored so she simply kept staring at Emma's body, the line of freckles that outlined that taut muscles, the powerful abs, the even stronger legs… she could make a mental drawing with them, painting an entire new sky with them, but she knew better and she focused her eyes into Emma's who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to play a game with you" started the blonde again and Regina kissed the tip of the vibrator playfully a she eyed Emma's expression which had turned darker with each passing minute: the arms now lowered and those slender hands touching her upper body making her skin tingle with orgasms yet no released. "You will have our… friend but you won't be able to touch yourself, and I will let you cum after you end counting all of my freckles"

"Every single one?" Asked Regina as her smirk grew, she was going to have a really good time and she felt a little moan building inside of her throat.

"Every single one" whispered Emma as she hovered over the brunette, her body grazing Regina, each intake of breath making their breast touch briefly before they exhaled again.

It didn't take long to Regina to have the vibrator inside of her, but as soon as the device was in place she realized that Emma wasn't going to play fair, and as the device started roaring inside of her she knew that the blonde was going to make her wish to achieve the orgasm every single minute from that point. Licking and kissing every freckle that she could see was what she wanted to do, to achieve, and as Emma started masturbating herself Regina felt her own sex clasping around the purple object that buzzed and roared making her inside ask fervently for something that touched her clit, her nipples hardening with each maddening touch of Emma's skin who moaned just in time with her kissing, reminding Regina what she couldn't have.

At one point near Emma's right thigh Regina lost the count and she decided that she was going to risk her own pleasure in order to give Emma something more: While licking the soft and hot skin beneath her tongue she started caressing Emma's perineum feeling the wetness that coated by now that little patch of skin and she bit and smile inside of Emma's thighs as soon the other woman started to moan loudly while buckling her hips, her own hips thrusting into the sheets, her clit briefly grazing the fabric as the vibrator touched her g spot once and again, her own moans growing with each passing second.

As Emma released a groan and her entire body stilled Regina felt more wetness coating her hand and, with her tongue she wrote a "200" inside of Emma's thigh. The blonde merely chuckled breathlessly and shook her head.

"More" answered and Regina knew that she was going to keep counting.


	10. Chapter 10

Word: Caress

Asked by: Lara Pond via fanfiction

Regina woke up with a numb sensation impregnating every part of her being, her eyelids felt heavy as well as her limbs and she allowed herself to feel like that just a few more seconds, her skin feeling soft against fresh sheets and she smiled internally feeling the numb sensation being replaced by something different, a wave of pleasure slowly but surely overtaking her, the heat starting to win the battle against the coldness of the sleep and she moaned as she bit her lower lip in the futile attempt of not being heard.

The soft and burning caress of lust grew even more after that moan and she wanted to open her eyelids, see what she was feeling but a soft hand touched her hip and she knew that it was the moment to only feel that scorching desire that was growing in her.

Her ears promptly caught what she assumed was another moan, one that she hadn't make and her breath itched when the caress touched her nipples, briefly but strongly, making her spine arched, trying to get more of that heated touch albeit without result.

When the heat started to become too much Regina's voice got caught into her throat and another moan, louder this time, could be heard in the room, provoking a content hum from the caress that was now engulfing her sex, thighs and breasts making her skin boil with desire.

She didn't last long; but she didn't want to resist the maddening touch anymore so when she achieved her climax and opened her eyes with a tired but little smile Emma was looking at her with that same expression and her mouth still in top of her sex, her lips and face touching her like soft velvet every time that the blonde inhaled

"Good morning" whispered the younger woman and Regina chuckled.

"Now is my turn" answered the brunette.

**A/N Remember if anyone wants to give me a word you can say it to me via review, private or via tumblr with an ask (my tumblr is shadowdianne) if you prefer to be anonymous I will respect that also so you don't need to worry ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Word: Suit

Asked by: QueenRizzles in tumblr

Emma looked at the brunette's body, only covered but the white blouse that outlined the full breasts of the former queen, the black thong peeking underneath the edge of the garment as the toned legs rested against the wooden floor.

She, herself, only had her jacket and bra on, the rest of her clothes neatly folded next to her; with a smirk she raised two dices and gave them to Regina who squinted her eyes a little, a devious smile appearing in her lips.

"When I win I'm going to make your bra disappear" Whispered, the soft voice caressing Emma's skin as it was fire, the suit that Regina had been wearing were at the other side of the room and Emma thought if the brunette was going to use the clothes to restrain her. "Who says that you are going to win?" Asked and she could see the faint tremor that went through Regina's body.

When the older woman had looked at her as with the suit embracing her curves Emma had gone mad with desire; the supple body of Regina looked like sin in that clothes, clothes that were hers in the first place and she hadn't needed to think much to propose the idea of playing with magic, a bet for each garment she had said, and now there were in the floor of their room, looking at each other, animals wanting their prey.

Regina's hands moved quickly and the dices bounced a couple of times in the wood until they stopped; the number lower than Emma's and, with a sultry smile, the blonde raised two digits as she concentrated her magic in one single thing: Regina's blouse.

The white, soft fabric disappear in a puff of blue smoke and it was then when Regina put herself into her knees and closed the distance between them and Emma, her breast and hips in full display. "I believe it's my turn to play" Asked as she intertwined her fingers into blonde locks but Emma smiled devilishly at her and grabbed the tie that still hung from the slender neck of the older woman and pulled softly as she kissed the earlobe of the former queen.

"I believe it's mine"- whispered, her other hand already caressing Regina's buttocks.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hi! After a couple of weeks without a new word to submit I was starting to thinking in closing this fic but well, here I am ^^ As always if anyone wants to ask me a word you can ask me via pm in ff, twitter (Script_SQ) or tumblr (shadowdianne)

Word: Crown

Asked by DarkLawless in Fanfiction

Regina looked lazily at Emma who was smiling in quiet content as she caressed the insides of the brunette's thighs.

"You taste divine" voiced finally the blond, the glint of lust and desire still present in her eyes and the older woman merely bared her teeth, feeling her insides already reading for another round. "Maybe I will need to start calling you the Queen of sex" Continued Emma digging her nails a little in her flesh, making her remember how wonderful that nails had been marking her minutes earlier.

"I'm not a Queen" Muttered Regina, her left hand caressing between Emma's full and round breast and she licked her lower lip when the nipples of the blonde hardened. "Not anymore"

"Oh, yes you are" Answered quietly Emma as she brushed the supple body of Regina with her own, the bareness of their bodies making both of them squirm and the blonde bit her lips playfully after kissing the brunette's right earlobe. "Your Majesty" mumbled, each syllable brushing deliciously slow against the soft skin, the caress of the white sheets under them contrasting vividly against those full, lush lips.

"If I am a Queen you need to treat me accordingly" Said Regina, pinching the blonde's left nipple and wondering how much she could bit it until Emma started to beg for more.

"Your wish is my command" Replied the blonde and snapped her finger making a bottle of whipped cream appear from thing air in front of their bodies. "I'm going to crown my queen" said finally, her lips still grazing Regina's earlobe and neck slowly, lazily.

Soon enough the blonde was kneeled with her legs at the sides of Regina's curvy body and a malicious smile playing in her lips, the first touch of the whipped cream against the brunette's body made the older woman tremble but Emma touched her throat with that short but sharp nails and she grunted approvingly. The cream grazed her breasts and touched her nipples, torturing them with its coldness and when the sound of the soft white whipped cream finally stopped she looked at her breasts that had the sing of a crown marking them with the sweet dessert.

"And as your savior" Continued Emma, her voice dropping an octave as she put down the bottle, the curls of her hair brushing against her body. "I need to swore my loyalty to you, My Queen"

She bent her back and gave Regina a lustful kiss and nip at her bottom lip and when the brunette started arching her own back, wanting for more, she lowered her head and starting trailing the path of the whipping cream in wet, open-mouthed kisses that nipped and wetted the plush and already engorged flesh of Regina's chest.

"You taste amazing" Whispered Emma, her hands grabbing Regina's hips and making her grounded against the sheets and wooden floor of Regina's bedroom. "And I'm going to make you scream like the Queen you are"


	13. Chapter 13

Word: Breakfast

Asked by: ChocHo0o in AO3

**Side note: Ok, ChocHo0o asked me 8 different words so I'm going to submit them as soon as I can, for now this is the first one. And anyone can send me different words if they want ;)**

The dimmed light of the first hours of morning illuminated barely the floor and countertop of the pristine kitchen and a humid layer of condensation covered the windows making the sounds reverberate loudly against them.

Emma arched her neck as Regina's tongue sucked and caressed her already hard nipples as she took a bit of the cherry that rested in it. Her hands were tied up over her head as well as her toes and the white surface was slick with her sweat and juices.

"Careful dear or I will need to gag you" Said the brunette, the mirth in her voice making Emma shiver as the soft, round cherries rolled off of her body. "And I don't want to spoil my breakfast"

Emma bit her tongue as Regina nips lightly her nipples as she rescued another bright red cherry and moaned closing her fierce, deep eyes while the blonde felt the need to present her sex, fully covered in the fruit and juices by now, to Regina and beg her to take her but Regina caressed the pale skin of Emma's thighs and sucked eagerly in the blonde's right hip licking a little bit of the fruit juice that had dripped there.

Emitting a deep laugh and opening her lips once again, as red as the cherries, Regina lowered her head and took another fruit from Emma's sex, the stalk of the cherry long enough to hang from the woman's mouth and graze the eager and engorged clitoris that had been under it.

Growling Emma closed her eyes as she felt the wet tongue of Regina touching the inner thighs with precision, the cold air of morning making the already half eaten fruits that rested in her nipples, navel and ears shiver with the fruit juice that dripped and tinted her body in a soft pinkish color.

"I could just lick you clean" Murmured the brunette with her voice a soft, lustful tone and Emma's breath caught in her throat as the tip of that tongue touched briefly the clitoris.

"Then do it" Said Emma, her eyes closing in pleasure as the other woman's hands touched her breasts.

"I prefer to play with my food" Answered the older woman as she nipped the hard pleasure of the blonde. "But relax; I will eat you until there is nothing left."


	14. Chapter 14

Word: Christmas

Asked by shanz. gribben in Fanfiction

Regina's hands were cold against Emma's over heated skin, the long legs of the sheriff already bending a little because of the wet, open mouthed kisses that Regina was giving to her neck as she put another droplet of lube in the blonde's now tender backside.

"You are going to be the most incredible chanteuse out there" Muttered Regina as she bit fiercely the blonde's lower lips, making her squirm.

"Care..full" Said the younger woman as she felt two digits already entering her anus, outside the rustling of the choir being noticeable as the beginning of the, now, annual Christmas carols parade started. Emma could heard her voice being called outside the restroom but the devious pleasure that Regina was giving her made her knees weak and her head swam as the brunette attacked restlessly her sex and backside, the forgotten clitoris brushing against Regina black slacks and making them shine under the cold lights of the place.

"I'm going to be there, outside" Said Regina, looking at Emma heatedly as she worked the other woman's body. "Seeing you, knowing you that are going to beg for me at the end"

Emma shuddered when she felt the roundness of a familiar object pocking the entrance as the first notes of the first Christmas carol started to sound outside.

"I need to go, I'm late" Said, her voice barely passing through her teeth when Regina pushed a little more inside of her, her nipples hardening instantly as the other hand of the brunette went to the clitoris and started caressing it in lazy circles.

"Then you better hurry because as soon as you start the first note of Jingle Bells I'm going to make this start" Answered the older woman and Emma felt the ludicrous words caressing her skin like heated air. She heard the hitch in her own voice when she finally licked her lips and tried to kiss the older woman who simply smirked as she pushed a little more and Emma felt the fullness of the plug already caressing her insides.

"If you don't come I promise that I'm going to give you your present this night" Whispered the woman as the last notes of the carol died outside. "And I have already bought the cuffs, better hurry, dear"

And then Emma was alone, falling to the cold floor as her inside turned and begged already when a soft tremor started to throb inside of her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, , seeing that another person asked me "Dance" this morning and it was already taken I'm going to put here the words that aren't posted yet:****dance, elevator, chocolates, wax, letter, armchair, television and lemonade.**** I will post them as soon as I can but I'm still taking words if anyone is interested.**

Word: Lace

Asked by: ChocHo0o in AO3

Emma smiled lazily as she switched on the device, the startled look of Regina making the blonde grin hungrily as she licked her lips. The brunette didn't make a sound but Emma could see the little tremors already crawling the luscious form of the older woman who press her lips together as a moan threatened to escape from her mouth.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she touched the bare arm of Regina, the proximity of the brunette's body making her feel the heat that she was exuding, the blond could almost taste the sex of Regina in her mouth as the brunette took a deep breath an arched her back slightly, enough to make Emma see the hard nipples that tented slightly the skin-tight black dress that the woman was sporting.

She smiled as she kept the device switched on and raised the level, something that made Regina shudder with raw desire as her pupils darkened. Emma could see the plumpness of the red-blood lips slowly filling at as the older woman bit them trying to appear composed.

"I could make you scream" Wrote in Regina's arm as the brunette tried to listen carefully at the council meeting and the older woman just nodded, trembling, her body ready to give up like a bowstring.

The blonde simply raised the level once again and even she could hear the faint murmur that came from the device, the dress probably ruined by now as she saw how the other woman put her hands over the fabric and clung to it like it was a life saver, Emma could picture herself removing the dress and the black lace that was covering the other woman's soft sateen body. Lace that kept vibrating for the whole hour until Emma could distinctly smell the other woman's arousal.

"Don't worry" She finally said at the other woman's ear as she touched between the fabric of the dress and already feeling the now damped fabric of the lace. "I'm going to make it worthy"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N To the guest asking for a drabble with freckle: I already did a chapter the first time that you asked in chapter 8, the one that you are looking for is chapter 9.**

**I know that sometimes you don't like to read the author's note and everything but please pay attention to that because even if I love writing it makes me sad feeling like I'm not being paid attention. **

**Also, I posted this on tumblr but I'm going to post it again here;**

**1. - I'm not going to write something that can imply sexual harassment, body harm or sex without consent, apart from that I'm not going to write something that mean or can be read as that one of them or both are not in their normal state (that means that albeit I don't have problems with "soft" drugs and alcohol I won't write something involving one of them being drunk or stoned.) I'm sorry for that and until today I haven't say no to any word but I don't want to write something like this.**

**2. - If anyone have doubts yes, you can send me as many words as you want, I don't have problems with any form of sex (except the little side note over this first paragraph) but I take the word and I create a smut drabble about it, therefore the results may not going to be the expected ones as I like to give it a twist to the words and their implications in the drabble.**

**Right now the words that are already taken are:**

**ornament, target, blanket, tape, and bodega**

**dance, elevator, chocolates, wax, letter, armchair**

**television **

**lemonade**

**warm**

**So it may take a while until I have written all of them, in a couple of hours I will submit another one but please, take into account what I have said.**

**Take care. X**


	17. Chapter 17

Wax

Asked by: ChocHo0o on AO3

The lights of the candles illuminated the bathroom and their bodies, covered in sweat and oils, each movement dispersing a scent of vanilla and sex that made Emma moan every time she licked Regina's flesh and tasted that very same odor in her tongue, heavy with the sweet and tartar fluids of the queen.  
>"What do you want now?" Asked Regina, a whimper at the back of her throat as Emma caressed her inner thigh and grazed her knuckles through the brunette's clitoris.<p>

"Decorate you seem a good idea" Said the blonde as she picked up one big candle and tilted a little making the already melted wax to drop in the navel of the older woman who flinched and arched her back as soon as the hot liquid touched her body, making her want the pain and pleasure that it provided.

Emma smiled as she continued painting the other woman's body, touching with the molten candle the undersides of the round breasts of the former queen as well as the hips and the soft, ripple, flesh of the woman's thighs, the pain making Regina moan as she tried to touch herself and alleviate what Emma was causing her.

The blonde touched the wrist of the older woman as she laughed, the wax cooling in the woman's body as the soft, warm water of the bath caressed their bodies, undulating before them and filtering through the wax soothing the skin and making impossible for Regina to achieve the orgasm that she desperately needed.

Rising from the bath and letting the water drops roll of her body Emma smirked as she saw the older woman moaning wantonly at her as she put the candle away and touched once more the inner thigh of the brunette who jumped at the stimuli.

"And now you are mine" Finished Emma before lowering her head one more time.

**A/N "Freckle" no harm done and thank you for your words, sometimes we are tired and simply don't see things so I hope to see you again and I also hope that you keep reading and enjoying my stories.**


	18. Chapter 18

Elevator

Asked by ChocHo0o on AO3

The older woman licked her lips as she took the sight before her, the blonde naked with her hands and foot tied up to the iron bars of the old scent of books and Belle's perfume still hanging in the air as the nocturnal wind blew outside, the cold making Emma tremble and her nipples harden as if they were another delicious treat that the older woman could taste whenever it pleased her.

"Beg me" She said as she caressed the blonde's sides, bringing that body to her still covered skin, the angle now uncomfortable for the blonde as the brunette changed her caresses to grabbing, the deep burgundy color of her nails contrasting with the fair skin of Emma that were marred every time that Regina dig a little in that delicious soft skin of hers.

"And if I don't?" Asked the younger woman as she arched her neck and tried to disguise the moan that escaped through clenched teeth when the other woman touched her neck and grazed her nails through it, making her remember the sweet ache of being kneeled and ordered.

Regina licked her full lips and bared her teeth as she bit the collarbone of the blonde with enough pressure to make Emma provide her that sweet sound again.

"Then I'm going to leave her, tied up and naked until tomorrow, when everyone could see you"

Emma's body stilled as those graceful hands lowered and touched more parts of her body, the back already arching again as two fingers moved beyond the navel and directed themselves to the liquid fire that kept dripping in the blonde's thighs every time that the brunette talked or touched her.

"Please"


	19. Chapter 19

Television

Asked by: TalonSilentium on AO3

The soft and silk touch of the sheets contrasted with the rough movements of Emma as she entered three digits inside of the brunette's body, making her squirm and moan without any care in the world, the breasts of the older woman exposed as the woman moved her hips at the same time that the blonde moved her fingers, her own sex moving once and again against Regina's right thigh, the wetness visible as well as Regina's right hand, situated in the lower back of Emma as she trembled and whimpered each time that Emma changed her peace.  
>The sun touched both bodies that were only half covered with the now rumpled sheets as Emma's mouth kissed the throat of the brunette as it arched in another impeding orgasm, the blonde's own sex only seconds away of giving in the same pleasure, already trembling and seizing up, preparing itself as Emma moved her hips and touched the heated skin of Regina once again.<p>

The soft click of the recording made both of them aware again of what they were both doing and smiled at each other as the videotape kept showing them their own and private orgy, the television bathing them with it dimmed light as Regina put it again and trembled as the moan of Emma could be heard through the entire house.


	20. Chapter 20

Lemonade

Asked by: lesbionicwoman on A03

The sun reflected in the marble counter of the kitchen making the atmosphere burningly hot. The brunette smiled lazily at the blonde, her fingers untying two more buttons of the white blouse, the amount of cleavage enough to make the younger woman look at her with an almost equal ardent gaze.

Regina could see how the tendons of the blonde's hands seemed to tighten around the glass half full with the pale yellow liquid. As she watched how the right arm of Emma tightened and relaxed against the glass the blonde licked her own lips. The sweat glistening in her body barely covered with the run shorts and white tank top.

"Something you like?" Regina teased as she leaned against the counter, her right hand touching the collar of the blouse, lowering it a little more.

Emma approached her, drink in hand, and when their bodies were impossibly close Regina took the glass and kissed the blonde's wrist, nipping slightly the skin, tasting the bittersweet flavor of the lemonade and catching a few drops that had dropped from the glass.

"Yes" Answered Emma as she touched her chin, making her raise her head with the fully intention of kissing her.

"I do too" Replied the brunette as she moved at her right, untangling herself from Emma as she drank the cold lemonade.


	21. Chapter 21

Cold

Asked by secretstranger69 on Fanfiction (And dedicated to her too, sugah ;))

Emma's body moved sensuously through the soft sheets, the mattress on the floor as their legs were entangled in the white fabric. Regina only smiled when the blonde put herself above her, her delicious nipples hardening a little with the brunette's breath and she wondered how many times she could make Emma scream as the throbbing clitoris of the blonde brushed against her own skin, the wetness of it leaving a path easily recognizable.

"I can make you squirm" Muttered Emma as she licked her lips, her eyes touching Regina's body as if they were scalding embers.

But the brunette wanted the strength of the control, the power of Emma's whimpers, so she raised one single finger and put it in the sculpted torso of Emma who exhaled and smiled, thinking that she was going to receive a reward.

"I can make you beg" Said viciously and Emma's eyes darkened an impossible shade of forest green as Regina channeled her magic in her own fingers, making them terribly cold as they still touched the soft and hard flesh of Emma who quivered and moaned a little at the feeling of pleasure and pain already mixing in her brain.

Regina's own head filled with that sounds, the pants making their breasts collide and the sharp nipples of Emma touch briefly hers who were also starting to harden as the other woman moved against her, trying to find the friction that she needed. With a devious smile Regina raised her hand and touched Emma's right nipple with her cold as ice fingers as she started to devour with glutton desire the other one, her magic surrounding them in a sort of blizzard as both of their bodies cooled and heated every time that they lost contact, their sexes reading for another session as Emma's hands touched and grazed Regina's breasts with the same passion as the older woman touched hers.

"We can make us come" Muttered Emma finally, her lips millimeters away from Regina's ear.

"Then do it"


	22. Chapter 22

Tattoo

Asked by queenrizzles on tumblr

Emma untied and pushed away the red silk blouse with dexterity as she pressed a button on the device, smiling slightly as Regina raised her right brow with a smug smirk still in her face, the quiver on the brunette's body only barely noticeable.

With the dim light the blonde took the gloop and started to paint as she kissed and caressed every surface before actually putting the henna. She decorated the soft dark skin as the vibrator inside of Regina made her moan every few seconds, the fresh feeling from the paste against her navel making a delicious difference between her body and the picture that was starting to take form as the branches of a tree, growing and caressing the older woman body as the trunk lowered until being almost at the top of the woman's sex.

Every time that Emma started another part of the picture she raised the level of the vibrator, rapidly making Regina moan as the older woman's eyes followed every movement and every kiss that the blonde could give to her, the pleasure of being touched as well as stimulated made the brunette whimper and groan as her sex sought for more friction.

Emma's left hand went down through Regina's body, smirking as she eyed the picture, a few birds touching Regina's nipples with their wings as the roots seemed to nourish from Regina wet sex. Her index finger touched the engorged clit as she tried to not smear any part of the tattoo, the henna already starting to dry, slowly and mischievously the blonde extracted the vibrator, making it move against the edge of Regina's sex as one finger still touched and grazed the hard and heated organ.

"Told you" Said when the older woman finally came, opening her mouth and exhaling a groan that seemed to go endlessly as the last remains of the henna finally dried and left behind the glorious tree that Emma had painted on Regina's body.


	23. Chapter 23

Letter:

Asked by ChocHo0o on AO3

(This little thing goes also to a person who wanted to see Regina talking in another language, he)

Regina smiled as she looked at Emma who was reading, her tongue sticking out every time that the younger woman finished a page, and the brunette's body tingled with sexual desire as she looked unabashedly at that tongue as she recalled the last time that she had felt it.

Smirking, the brunette directed her magic at the other's woman body, wrapping it under her spell and making it tingle with her own arousal. She even could see how Emma clenched her hands as she felt the wave of arousal washing over her like the ardent wind of a simoom.

Focusing her magic to her own body she wrote distractedly over the couch letters and words that formed commands that only the younger woman's body could hear.

"Cruza las piernas" Wrote, trying to not being seen and she bared her teeth with feral amusement when Emma crossed her legs automatically.

Raising one eyebrow she kept writing letters until the word "Caliéntate" glowed in the fabric of the couch just a second before going straight to Emma's core who heated if the bit on the lower lip was any indication.

Snickering, Regina kept writing, making Emma feel a tongue caressing her inner thighs and three digits entering her sex as she tried to keep for moaning. When the brunette saw that she wrote one more command "Gime"

Emma's lips opened in their own accord and a moan could be heard as Regina wrote the last command: "Córrete", Emma shudder as she arrived and growl made Regina laugh as she finally touched the younger woman who was trembling with arousal.

"Mía" Muttered as she licked the blonde's right index finger and Emma only nodded before answering, still panting:

"Yours"


	24. Chapter 24

Tape

Asked by Imzadi83 on AO3

The battered old desk creaked when Regina's body launched against it, the old classroom barely lighted up with the dim rays that entered through half closed windows. Regina arched her neck as Emma licked and bit the same spot again, eliciting a moan from the brunette who grabbed the blonde's tank top and yanked, half ripping it from the other woman's body as she bared her teeth and whispered her name.  
>"Not so fast" Said the younger woman between growls, her hips between Regina's thighs, the dress close to tear up under Emma's hands as she touched the brunette with fervor. "I'm in charge"<br>Regina laughed and grabbed the blonde's hair, making her turn her head and she gave the younger woman a hungry kiss that ended in a quick nip at the other's full lip.  
>"That can change very quickly" Said as she touched the exposed skin that her earlier ministration had uncovered. The blonde shuddered as she felt the coldness of Regina's ring against her abdominals and with a moan she turned, leaving the older woman seated in the wooden desk as she looked through old games in videotapes.<br>With a smile she grabbed one and extracted the tape, twisting it between her fingers, feeling the strength of the material as the brunette smirked at her with her eyes, ardent as embers.  
>"What is that for?" Asked Regina as Emma approached her, her eyes looking at the body that was still covered with the red dress that the woman was wearing and, as she licked her lip, now slightly bruised, she tied up Regina's hands with the tape and used the rest to put around Regina's midriff and pulled against her, making Regina stand from that desk.<br>"My turn" Muttered Emma as she kissed Regina's lips with the same passion than the brunette had had a few seconds ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Dance

Asked by ChocHo0o on AO3

The soft piece of music filled the air, accompanying the moans and grunts that came from the open mouth of the young blonde who was grabbing Regina's body as the older woman caressed and pinched the blonde's clit. The tendons of Emma's neck were visible as the struggle of achieving orgasm was once and again deluded by the magic dance of the wooden ballerina of the enchanted magic box.

"I could have you like this all night" Whispered the older woman who had still her stockings and bra on.

"No" Said Emma as she bit back another moan, the infernal dance keeping her without arriving.

Regina laughed as she looked at the blonde, her hands still grasping the lace of her black bra as if it were a life saver and she licked her lips; remembering when she had put the spell on the ballerina and had started dancing with Emma, the magic entering in both of them and making it impossible to achieve orgasm for both of them, the sweet torture turning into a desperate session of kisses and grunts from Emma's part and moans from herself, the feeling of fullness making her wanting to go as wild as she could with the younger woman.

"What if you touched me then?" Muttered as she took Emma's right hand and guided her over her nipples, still covered in lace, until it rested in the lower part of her back. "What if you did to me what you have wanted for so long?"

Emma's digits trembled slightly as the blonde's eyes darkened and Regina smiled wickedly as the soft music and magic dance of the magic box kept playing.


	26. Chapter 26

Ornament

Asked by Imzadi83 on AO3

Emma smiled at the brunette who was still dressing up, the black blouse accentuating the dark and luscious features of the older woman, the bra still peeking as Regina finished buttoning the garment, still checking if the makeup was enough.

"You have forgotten something" Said the blonde, touching the brunette's midriff as she held in her other hand the last piece of what was going to be the outfit for the older woman that night. "You promised me" Reminded as the thin chain caught the light of the room and glimmered tantalizingly.

The older woman arched her neck at the touch and smiled once before directing her eyes at the blonde for a second until her eyes laid on the two magnetic nipple piercings united with a golden chain that Emma had between her fingers.

"Are…" Started but the younger woman was already making her turn and had raised the red bra with ease, leaving her breasts exposed.

"Yes, I'm sure, I want you to put this, or I am going to be the one doing it?" Asked the blonde to the older woman as her eyes darkened lustfully, filling Regina's mind with the promise of screams and moans once it was over.

Smirking a little Regina lowered her voice and touched Emma's hand, guiding it until her the back of the hand was already touching her nipples, which were starting to harden under Emma's heated gaze.

"Do it then" Said finally the brunette and Emma put the first piercing around her right nipple, the magnet inside of it making a delicious pain when it pinched the sensitive peak and Regina moaned softly as she felt the chain grazing over her skin as Emma put the other piercing around her left nipple, making both of them stand out as they started filling with blood, the soft pain only fueled by the touch of the chain, the remainder that she was Emma's for the night.

"The perfect last touch for you" Murmured the blonde with a last, lascivious look as she put the bra in its place again and buttoned up the dark silk blouse. "The perfect decoration"

Regina only nodded as she bit back another soft moan.

_I don't usually post images or anything but if anyone wants to know exactly what I had in my mind as I described the nipple piercings this is the most accurate photo that I've found: (http):/www.(tiendafetichista) media/catalog(/product/cache/)2/small_image/295x295/(9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e9)5/p/i/piercing-magne(tico-dorado).(jpg)_

_Only remove the ()_


	27. Chapter 27

Warm

Asked by hipnos7777 on Fanfiction

The wind made the windows tremble with each passing blow but Emma's eyes were fixed in the open lips of Regina, the brunette's teeth visible through them as she eyed the naked form of Emma, her hands grabbing the younger's woman buttocks as hard as she could.

"Deeper" Growled the older woman, her voice barely higher than the crackling logs in the fireplace and Emma pushed again, making the strap-on go deeper, feeling Regina's wetness through the leather that kept the device in place as she thrust again making the growl turn into a howl.

The brunette's pants filled the room as sparks from the fire fell down into their bodies, making them hiss in pain and pleasure as the warm of the fire extended through their bodies like liquid.

Emma's right hand raised and presented two digits to Regina who licked them, feeling the impending release too close to function and when Emma took the fingers away she bit her lower lip as she felt the blonde's hand traveling down her body, leaving saliva on it as the digits approached her clitoris which was still flush with the leather that covered Emma's own sex.

"Ready?" Asked the blonde again as the logs in the fireplace frizzled again, a few more sparks burning them as they felt the warm of the fire biting their bodies as a rabid animal.

"Yes" Muttered the brunette and Emma retreated once before thrusting her hips again, her hands touching her clitoris softly and in circles, at an infernal slow peace who nearly made her go mad with arousal as her orgasm was denied and postponed once again.

"Say please" Replied the younger woman with a smile in her lips but the older woman only glared at her as the fire at their right illuminated their naked bodies on the wooden floor of the cabin.

"No" Answered Regina and the fire sparked and grew again, a few flames caressing Emma's right thigh with its intensity making the younger woman hiss as she thrust again involuntarily. "Much better" Said the brunette and Emma pinched her clit making her go finally over the edge.


	28. Chapter 28

Chocolate(s)

Asked by ChocHo0o on AO3

**(Sorry for these days without words, it had been a little difficult to actually have time to write them)**

Emma observed the brunette woman as she eat a little chocolate filled with caramel, the mix making the older woman close her eyes as she moaned, the flavor mixing inside her mouth as she took another one, enjoying the little treat.

The blonde bit her lips as she saw how another piece of candy disappear between those red lips and with a soft moan of her own she discarded her book and stretched her arm, grabbing the chocolate box smirking smugly when the older woman looked at her with an arched brow.

"Strip" Ordered the blonde and Regina tilted her head with amusement as she shook her head, a little piece of candy still between her lips.

"And what if I don't want to?" Asked half purring the words and making Emma melt under them.

"But you want to" Muttered the younger woman as she took one piece of chocolate and bit it, the sweet filling of it threaten to spill over her hand as she rose and approached the other woman, who was still seated in one of the couches. "Strip" Ordered again and her smirk grew when she saw the way the brunette swallowed the chocolate before starting unbuttoning her blouse, the first buttons already stretched under the suddenly heavy breathing of the older woman.

As soon as the soft, caramel skin of Regina was exposed Emma painted the brunette's luscious lips with the filling of the chocolate that was already melting between her fingers, the older woman licking them clean with a feral look on her eyes as Emma started to touch and caress every part of her. Their chests touching as Emma kissed and savored the sweet taste of caramel from Regina's lips.

"Hungry?" Asked the blonde mischievously as she started to undress under Regina stare and the brunette only nodded, touching her own body as she saw the fair skin came into view.

The skin of the blonde flushed under her gaze and made her moan when Regina put the first finger inside of her sex, the movement visible through the slacks that the older woman was still wearing.

Once the blonde was naked she took another chocolate and bit it, making the filling touch her navel as she lowered her hand through her body, lying on her back as the older woman eyed her intently, her lips half parted as she moaned a little under her own touch.

"Come to eat then" Whispered Emma as she put the little chocolate between her sex.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N To the guest, aw, thank you, you are really sweet ^^

Armchair

Asked by: ChocHo0o on AO3

Regina closed the blinds and turned, eyeing the blonde's figure. Her eyes glinted, catching the little light that it was left in the room as she approached Emma whose eyes also shone as she watched the chocolate eyes of the brunette caress her body, burning it.

Emma tried to move when the older woman approached her, the valleys of her body barely outlined with the dim light, but it her arms were still firmly tied at the armchair in which she was seated, the softness of the fabric beneath her caressing her body almost as softly at Regina's hands now touched her, rising her palms through her bare legs.

"Hush" Muttered the brunette as she eyed the younger woman with a barely contained hunger, the sweet chocolate of her eyes turning incandescent ember when her hands touched Emma's inner thighs.

The blonde nodded weakly as she felt the nails of Regina touching her flesh, the brunette's bare body almost touching hers, the older woman breasts just outlined right before her eyes as those hands continued to touch her. With a soft sigh she finally closed her eyes and let Regina please her, her arms still tugging a little at the thin rope that kept her in place.

Regina's eyes were still open though, and she could see how the blonde closed her eyes, the younger woman's lips opening a little as if trying to hold back a moan but not being able to do it and when her hands finally touched Emma's sex a deep throaty laugh fell from her lips as licked them, ready to taste the blonde's essence.

With expertise the brunette kneeled finally before Emma and pushed her legs open with both hands, sinking her nails a little in the soft flesh as she eyed her price, barely visible due to the darkness of the room, the soft tuft of wet blonde hair barely drafted as her body hovered over Emma's body.

"Please" Whispered the blonde as she tried to freed herself once again from the armchair, ready to burst as Regina merely seemed to contemplate her own work.

"Hush" Repeated Regina, her full lips parting slightly with that short word as she finally bend her back and licked.


	30. Chapter 30

(Guest: I hope it was the drabble ;) )

Blanket

Asked by: Imzadi83 on AO3

Emma's ears perked up when she heard the telltale sounds of the brunette entering the bed, the silkiness of the pajamas brushing against her half naked form. With a smirk she rolled over and looked at the now relaxed face of the older woman as she raised one eyebrow, noticing the soft and enticing smell that emanated the seductive body.

Slowly, she crawled back until she was beneath the thick blanket, Regina's body right at her side, the clothing of the brunette outlining her hips and breast deliciously, something that made Emma's mouth water as she started tugging the clothes slightly, carefully remaining under the blanket once she heard the soft chuckle and murmur of the older woman who started helping her on removing the offending garment.

Finally, she laid flat on her stomach as Regina's legs parted, allowing her to caress the soft folds of the brunette's sex.

As she touched softly, noticing the wetness that slowly was covering her digits; she put the dildo that she had hidden previously under the blanket, at the entrance of Regina's sex. When she saw how the brunette's ribcage jumped at the sudden feeling she pushed a little, entering the older woman slowly as she licked and bit the inner thighs of the woman, Regina's clitoris slowly filling with blood and pocking her cheek as she greedily filled and tasted the brunette; the heat that the blanket provided making her sweat in synch with Regina, the tight grasp that she had been holding on the brunette quickly becoming more harder to maintain as the older woman started to thrust her hips, trying to make Emma touch the hard bundle of nerves.

The blonde, however, kept her infernal pace until the soft tremble of the brunette's body was too much to bear and in the little and caged space filled with Regina's scent she finally put the dildo back in and switched on making it vibrate as she fingered the brunette's ass.

"Come" She murmured as the older woman grabbed her head above the thick blanket, making her kept touching her until Regina was finally satisfied.


	31. Chapter 31

Diamond(s)

Asked by: Anon on FF

The hard glinting diamonds rolled inside of her making her moan as her gag was removed, the dark chocolate eyes of Regina looking at her with the security of an owner as her right hand raked through the blonde's torso that heaved when Regina pinched her right nipple.

"Don't speak" Ordered Regina and Emma nodded, closing her eyes as she felt how the brunette pulled the end of the chain in which the diamonds were embedded, the pull making them roll once again, clicking softly inside of her sex as a deep guttural moan erupted from her lips. The embarrassment making her blush once she opened her eyes and saw the disapproving gaze of the older woman who pulled again, making the tip of the cold metal brush against her engorged clitoris who begged desperately for attention.

"I think I said don't speak" Growled Regina, her barely clad form hovering over Emma's naked body who gulped and raised her chin trying to explain herself but Regina pulled once again with expertise and the little diamonds brushed against her inner walls, the mild coldness of the jewels making her bit her lips, trying not to moan once again.

"Open your mouth" Commanded the older woman and Emma did as she was told, her tongue touching her lower lip, probing the coppery taste of her own blood.

And then the older woman seated with her right hand still holding the metal chain, her sex open and inviting at Emma's mouth level that bit back a moan as she tried to maintain the rigid pose that the brunette had asked her.

"Lick" Mandated the older woman as she finally seated fully on Emma's mouth, the blonde already moving her tongue, tasting the brunette as she felt how the older woman kept tugging, the hard balls rolling inside of her as her hips moved on her own accord.


	32. Chapter 32

Target

Asked by: Imzadi83 on AO3

Emma rested her forehead into the glass wall, the chill of the tower making her tremble as another type of shudder crawled her spine; Regina's hands traveling through her body behind her clothes as Storybrooke citizens continued their lives at their feet, the clock ticking silently as they hid inside the tower.

The brunette touched her nipples once again, the sharpness of her nails making them stood up, hardening when the older woman whispered her approval moaning and licking Emma's earlobe from behind, her body flushed against Emma's taller one, the rotund curves of Regina's body apparent even with their clothes on.

"More" Begged the blonde as Regina licked the exact spot on her neck where she felt herself melt, waves of desire running through her sex which was slowly drenching her underwear.

"Not yet" Answered Regina as one, dexterous, hand traveled down the blonde's body almost lazily, taking her time to twist her nipples once more before grazing her skin at the almost point of rupture.

Emma panted as she looked at her feet, the city breathing in the same slow pattern that it always had had, the brunette's hand moving accordingly as it finally arrived at her jeans and unbuttoned the first button, toying with the zip next, teasing Emma's sex with each passing second as her other hand grabbed the blonde's right breast roughly, making her moan as she felt her body heating by the older woman's touches.

Regina bit Emma's neck, the pulse point becoming reader with each lick as it pumped blood with every intake of breath that the blonde made, her eyes closing as her knees started to give up under the older woman's ministrations.

The blonde felt the tremors traveling through her sex, spams rocking her body as the pleasure grew with each lick and bit, the promise of something else even more tantalizing once Regina started to unzip the pants, the sound of it echoing into Emma's brain as she put her hands against the glass, now almost as cold as ice with the difference between her heated body and its texture.

"More" Repeated once again as Regina laughed a deep, seductive sound that made the blonde wonder how could that sound with that tongue licking her sex. But the older woman only purred a sweet "No" before continuing, the hand that had been grabbing her breasts now traveling south too, toying with the waistband of Emma's jeans. The fabric of the skintight jeans already drenched as Emma's engorged sex kept begging for release, the tremors and spams becoming a torture that the blonde craved instead of dreaded, the vision of what could have closer and closer with each passing second.

"Please" Murmured as she rested her whole body against the glass, Regina's arm keeping her standing as the brunette finally unzip the whole jean and, finally, pinched her target.


	33. Chapter 33

Bodega

Asked by Imzadi83 on AO3

**A/N So, I know that bodega is another word for "local store" but bodega in Spanish also means wine cellar so I decided to twist the word a little more than usual this time. Just for clarification ;)**

**Anon about Diamond(s) drabble: Thank you, I'm glad I provoked that kind of reaction ;)**

Emma closed the door behind her and inhaled, savoring the alcoholic filled air as she smiled, her hand searching blindly for Regina's who laughed at her side before shoving her against one of the barrels.

The blonde could heard the liquid sloshing inside of the barrel as the brunette yanked her clothes, allowing Emma to do the same, their kisses more fervent with each passing second as the darkness engulfed them, making it impossible for them to see or know their surroundings, the only real thing the feeling of the wooden hogshead that supported both of them as Regina's digits traced burning lines across Emma's body, the magic growing and shuddering inside of them as they discarded their clothes.

Regina slammed the blonde as she tried to rip out the younger's woman iconic tank top but the fabric was stronger than it looked and with a growl she grabbed Emma's cheeks as she kissed her, molding her body against the blonde's stronger one, the muscles on Emma's body already preparing themselves for Regina's attack. A soft, pleasure-filled moan echoed in the dark room, the magic inside of the blonde's body becoming a pressure that the woman couldn't take anymore.

As Emma's digits traced patterns in Regina's back the older woman's own magic started seeping from her fingers, interlacing it with the wood of the barrels; the wine scent filling their nostrils as Regina's hands lowered and tried to undress Emma once lust glimmering pupils of the former queen visible even in the darkness, a purple electricity filling them as the blonde moaned, her own eyes closing under the brunette's eyes, the magic in the atmosphere growing as well as the desire on their bodies, the barrels starting to crack under Regina's hot gaze, droplets of liquid falling and dampening their bodies as Regina craving mouth begin to lick and drink from Emma's flushed body. The blonde's pants echoing over the magic buzz that grew inside her own body as well as Regina's.

"Repeat me where are we" Said the blonde as Regina looked at her, her bangs stuck to her face as red drops marred it, her glowing eyes the only source of light as her lips opened once again, whispering the word, marking the accent thoughtfully as her hands grabbed Emma's body.

"Ahora no"*

(*Not now)


	34. Chapter 34

Paint

Asked by thekrissymaddie on Tumblr

The brush grazed the brunette's skin as Regina herself wrote and painted her body, the tickling sensation making her muscles tighten as the light of the bathroom reflected the soft glistening that marked where the brush had passed.

Apart from that her body looked as if she wasn't using any paint, the valley between her breasts glistened as she used the invisible paint. Carefully looking at herself using the mirror Regina's hands only trembled slightly when she finished right above her left nipple.

"Are you ready?" Emma's voice asked, a lecherous laced undertone resonating in her ears as she finished the last touch just above her inner thigh.

"Yes"

The door opened and the lights were switched off, the moonlight that entered through the windows at Emma's back the only source of light as it outlined Emma's lithe body, body that was quickly approaching the brunette, avid eyes looking at Regina's curvier one that was now glowing as the paint started to work.

In green neon color the calligraphy of the older woman was visible against her skin, the letters touching and caressing the places in which the brunette wanted Emma's hands as soon as the blonde finished devouring her; the younger's woman lips wording each command with a smirk that grew in hunger with every passing minute.

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her breasts where she had wrote "Lick them" as the blonde's right hand touched her navel in which she had asked to be "Caressed".

"Turn back" Growled the blonde, already inching closer to Regina's lips which also glowed, shaped by a thin brush that now rested on the sink. The brunette did as she was told and as soon her back were at Emma's front she moaned, her buttocks being grabbed as she had asked to be.

"More" Asked, turning quickly when she felt Emma's hand already starting to caress and touch her hips, the letters starting to blur as Emma's skin impregnated with the same paint that decorated Regina's body.

"Not until I finish with your commands" Answered the blonde with a light nip in her collarbone, her tongue erasing the order that Regina had wrote there previously.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Ei, sorry for the disappearance, I'd been with my girlfriend this past few days and you all can imagine that I couldn't write earlier. Nerveless here it is the next drabble and for anyone that it's interested the next chapters of the rest of my fics will be uploaded in a few days.**

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

Midnight

Asked by: Guest on FF

Green forest eyes opened as they sensed the dark luscious gaze of another human being next to them. The sleek, firm body of Emma raised from the bed as another body, curvier and full with sinful promises moved next to her, the mattress in which the blonde was laying sinking slightly under the shadow's presence. A soft, throaty purr emanated from the throat and mouth of whoever that was watching intently the just-awakened blonde.

"I know you are here" Muttered the woman, her own voice deeper and huskier that she had intended. She almost moaned when a firm hand touched her back, the figure moving again as it remained unseen by the half-open eyes of Emma, a wet, hot tongue licking between her shoulder blades as the hand grabbed her hair, pulling it as the disembodied voice growled in satisfaction.

"I haven't hear you complain, dear" Said Regina's voice, her breasts pressing slightly against the blonde's firm back, her hands now roaming freely through the younger' s woman body who whimpered as she arched her body, her neck also arching under the older woman's ministrations.

"That's because I don't have any regrets" Answered Emma, her chest heaving when one tendril of magic tied her wrists together as Regina kept biting and licking her neck, her body barely outlined as her shadow was draw in the wooden floor of Emma's bedroom, the window open behind them, a gentle breeze carrying the brunette's perfume to Emma's nose, making the sensations real to the turned on woman who kept whimpering as Regina scratched her skin.

"Then I will keep coming" Said Regina as she finally touched the hard nipples of Emma who moaned the brunette's name, her own voice charged with desire and sexual innuendo. "In the middle of the night"

"Sounds perfect" Managed to say Emma as she finally break free from her magic ropes.


	36. Chapter 36

Star

Asked by: Guest on FF

The gentle waves of the sea couldn't hide the moans and grunts from the two bodies that were rocking against each other, the twinkling of the stars above them making them glow as droplets of sweat roamed through them.

The blonde's face contorted as Regina entered her again with three digits, her manicured fingers glistening with the blonde's desire, the musk scent from the younger's woman sex mixing with the brunette unique scent, her eyes turning as black as night as a feral glint took over.

"Raise your hips" Growled to Emma who simply complied, her hands pinching her nipples as another wave of heat crashed over her as her clitoris was touched softly, the engorged flesh heating instantly as the blonde fought the urgent need to achieve orgasm.

"Please" Heard herself say as the stars outlined the brunette's figure hovered above her, the right hand of the older woman fully clammed between her legs as the fingers moved once again against her g-spot.

"Not yet" Said Regina with her teeth bared, droplets of salted water glistening in her skin as the now drenched towel moved with the rocking of the waves as another one came to caress the shore, Emma's body responding accordingly as her middle finger touched the g-spot of the blonde once again, an animal howl escaping through the younger's woman throat.

The stars glinted once again, their eyes the only witnesses of Emma's pleas as Regina added a four finger between her folds, the brunette's own thighs glistened with the raw pleasure of Emma's unadulterated growls.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N To GuEst, thanks for the new words, you are going to probably have to wait because I have a few other words that I still need to write and everything.**

**But.**

**I'm not going to write the G!P request since the premise of this idea is to be given a word and with that I write whatever sexual position I want. The G!P request asks obviously for a G!P story, one that I don't want to write because of that premise. That doesn't mean that in a future I won't use the idea of Emma or Regina being transgender for example but for now I won't write that request, if you want me to write another word apart from the others that you had already asked me feel free to do it.**

Sport(s)

Asked by: thekrissymaddie on tumblr

Regina eyed the ball as it rolled down the field, the children screams and laughs filing the air, her own moan muffled because of it as a smug smirk appeared in the woman next to her. The soft laugh of Emma ringing in her ears as the brunette felt another droplet of her own desire glide off her left thigh.

"What do you want" Muttered the older woman as she felt the pressure inside her butt as her body grew more accustomed to the toy that the blonde had put in there before the first midterm of the match.

"Wait" Answered Emma as she smirked, the pained expression on Regina's face turning into one of wonder and pleasure, the telltale droplets already visible as the scurried down the brunette's calves, the slight trembles the other signal of the constant pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

"And if I don't want to?" Asked the older woman as she tried to not think in the butt plug that was inside of her, slowly stretching her as the soccer game kept playing before them, her voice a breathy purr that made Emma smile once again as she grazed her left hand through the right forearm of the brunette.

"Then you are going to be punished" Replied Emma with ease as she heard another moan sounding inside of Regina's mouth, the dark desire that glowed inside the brunette's eyes making herself feeling hotter than a few moments earlier. "Wait to the end of the match"

Regina smirked as she saw the subtle difference in the blonde's look, the even and cold irises now hot like embers eyeing her movements as she tried not to moan once again, the first midterm almost finished before them as they eyed each other with barely veiled hunger.

As the whistle resonated through the field Emma reached for Regina's thigh and gave the brunette a slow squeeze, feeling the older woman's muscles moving against her hand, begging to be touched.

"Let's play" Whispered Regina, her voice dripping with sexual pleasure as Emma's chest heaved, a thin layer of perspiration covering her features.

"Let's"

**A/N: I will answer all my pm's in a few hours, since I have just arrived home and I'm in my tablet right now.**


	38. Chapter 38

Stomach

Asked by: thekrissymaddie on tumblr

The dark syrup dripped and stained the blonde's digits as the woman tried to lick them clean, her tongue caressing her skin as she rolled her eyes when she heard the faint chucking from the older woman who was eyeing her with smugness glinting in her cocoa- shaded eyes.

Regina's lean body rested against the dark colored coach, her skin glinting with sweat as droplets of the syrup decorated her body as well, the bottle that had contained the liquid at her feet as the younger woman tried to clean the mess that she had created, the chains that hung from Regina's wrists clinked as the woman moved, raising her brow at the blonde's obvious embarrassment, drops of thick liquid staining their naked bodies.

"You could at least help me" Muttered the younger woman as she put her body over the brunette's who smiled darkly as she licked her own lips. Forest green eyes following the movement of that red tongue with obvious desire as the coldness of the chain made the younger woman actually shiver a little when her body came in contact with Regina's.

"The view from here it's better" Answered Regina as she relished in the feeling of being tied up, her eyes never leaving Emma's round breasts.

"If you say so…" Replied the younger woman as she moved swiftly, her stained body caressing the brunette's, smearing the syrup all over Regina's dark skin until the older woman was in front of the blonde's breasts and stomach, the pink nipples of Emma hard and begging for attention as the young woman chuckled herself as she felt the quick intake of breath that the brunette made. "…Clean me and then I promise you the reward that you desperately wanted earlier"

Regina eyed the body of the blonde, feeling her chains magically removed as Emma talked, the metal dissolving itself as the material in which was made the coach stack to her body as she broke in sweat, desire flaring up her body as she felt the wetness of the other woman caressing her own skin.

Raising her hands Regina caressed the taut stomach that the blonde sported, defined abs smudged with the sweet syrup as Regina smirked wickedly, her tongue already darting outside her mouth, the sweet treat that was Emma's body making her wanting to lick it clean until the blonde begged to her.

And as she felt the blonde's confident hand at the back of her neck she dig her digits into the younger woman's stomach, the syrup making it sleeker than she had thought at first and with a devilish purr she kissed and nipped those hard abs that were offered to her.

"Maybe I just simple take what I want" Murmured, her lips touching Emma's body being painted with the chocolate liquid that was still in the blonde's skin, the sweet flavor making Regina think about the other woman's sex.

"Maybe" Answered the blonde as she braced herself, already feeling the soft tendrils of Regina's magic running over her stomach as Regina licked the skin clean, making it glint under Emma's eyes.


	39. Chapter 39

Rain

Asked by: Guest on Fanfiction

While the darkness covered Storybrooke's roofs the pale light of the moon tried, unsuccessfully, to light up the shadows that lurked in every corner of the city, the clouds that covered the sky too thick for her.

As the wind started to blow two figures stared at each other in one of the most inaccessible alleys of the place, green forest eyes looking at chocolate dark ones who were darker with the arousal that sparkled every time that the green orbs looked at the mouth that went with the cocoa-shades ones, a smug smirk adorning said lips as the body of those eyes approached carefully the slightly taller figure of their companion.

Just as Regina rested her right palm in Emma's breasts the first drops started to fall, painting the floor at their feet. Regina touched the swollen-kissed lips of the blonde woman, who chuckled breathlessly already feeling the cold fingers of Regina tracing her body as the heated mouth of the older woman kissed and probed her mouth and tongue.

Whilst doing that the rain grew in strength and soon enough both women were drenched from head to toe while kissing the other, Emma too preoccupied to touch and kiss Regina's breasts over the now wetted blouse to even care about the droplets of water that made her tank top clung at her body, making Regina's mouth water with the sight of her body so perfectly defined.

As both of the proceeded to kiss and touch each other's body a thunder crossed the air with its sound making Regina jump a little as their fingers touched for the first time Emma's taut flesh, the sudden movement making Emma whimper when the manicured nails of the brunette grazed her hard nipples, her own digits leaving marks in the pencil skirt that the older woman wore.

"Are you doing this?" Asked breathlessly de young woman whilst Regina finally lowered one hand and toyed with the belt that the blonde wore.

As an answer a bolt crossed the sky at the very same moment that the brunette entered Emma's swollen sex, the muffled cries turning into screams.


	40. Chapter 40

Nail Polish

Asked by: Guest on Fanfiction

Deep, guttural moans came from Emma's throat as she forced herself to breath; her lips open around the gag that prevented her for saying anything more than a few mumbled words that managed to escape as Regina smiled while hovering over the blonde's body.

The younger woman watched as Regina freed her own arms as another tremble went through her core, her sex drenched as she felt another contraction produced by the little vibrator that Regina had inserted previously. With her arms now free she touched the brunette's body, her pale hands prodding the stiff nipples that were visible over the tight fabric that Regina was wearing, the black and red bodice making the brunette's body as enticing as ever.

Emma raised her eyes as she glanced at the older woman who smirked as she licked her lips, her body barely visible in the darkened state of the room; the blonde's digits tingled with agitation as she focused her attention into the ripple flesh that was millimeters away from her touch. Her hands could feel the radiated heat of Regina, who laughed as she touched Emma's sensitive neck, caressing the love bite that she had left when they had started playing.

"Do it" murmured as Emma kept watching how her hands moved in what seemed her own accord, her painted nails the only touch of color that surrounded both Regina and she, deep blue against black, velvet fabric that she craved to rip from that body that had been playing with her long enough.

She grazed the skin as she untied the first knot that kept the thing in its place. The little shiver that crossed Regina's full breasts wasn't unnoticed and she smiled despite the gag that was still filling her mouth. Grabbing the fabric she tore it down, her blue nails ripping and shredding the bodice as lustful eyes watched the older woman's body came into view, green and brunette eyes locking as Regina raised one of that hands and bit one of her nails, making the cheap nail polish break as well as her fingertip, the sudden pain making her yelp as Regina kissed and licked the wound.

"I'm going to release you" Stated as she intertwined their hands together, blue against red "So do what you really want"

This time Emma didn't bother in answering, she merely fixed her eyes in her hands, a little drop of blood falling down through her finger, mixing itself with her thumb's nail color, the dark blue twisting until becoming a dark purple, the color of magic.


	41. Chapter 41

Aroma

Asked by Lara Pond- Wistark on Fanfiction

A whiff of peppermint hit Regina's nose as Emma touched her from behind, the smug smile that the blonde sported left the white teeth visible and the brunette could see the little piece of gum in the reflection of the mirror as the blonde's naked body pressed firmly against her.

The blonde opened her mouth and bit Regina's naked shoulder; droplets of a recent shower still touched the older woman's flesh, something that made Emma lick until there was no one in the immediate surroundings of her mouth.

Regina moaned and closed her eyes, another odor hitting her nose as Emma started nipping her earlobe; her hands touching as much as they could as Regina felt her own body heating up. The odor of nicotine and smoke was tangled with the one of the gum, the aroma filling and burning her nostrils, making her want to intoxicate herself with it. The penetrant smell making her think of forbidden pleasure; danger in the form and flesh of the blonde that was now grabbing her breasts, the younger woman's body almost making her stumble against the mirror as her own hands went to her back, trying to touch as much pale skin as possible.

Emma's right hand grazed a taut nipple while Regina finally managed to touch Emma's pubic mound, the position complicated enough to prevent the brunette from touching anything more but the wetness that Regina could feel in the soft curls that were there made her took another deep breath, the dangerous aroma filling her lungs and brain once again.

The younger woman was still caressing the dark woman's body when Regina turned, her eyes open and almost black, and pinned her against the closest surface; the wall in front of the mirror, witness of the ferocity with which Regina attacked Emma body, kissing and inhaling as much as she could as her hands grabbed the pale buttocks of the younger woman and slammed her against her own body.


	42. Chapter 42

Taste

Asked by: Lara Pond-Wistark on FF

Regina swirled her tongue as the strong flavor hit again her taste buds, making her smile mischievously, sucking and gulping the sweet liquid that that action created. As she bit softly and heard a crackling sound next to her she kept licking, playing with her tongue as often as possible, her eyes fixed in front of her as her right hand played relentlessly with the little spoon that she had been served when she had asked for her morning coffee.

At her side Emma crossed her legs once again, attempting not to watch the display the the brunette woman was doing with the licorice candy that she was eating.

"You are doing this to tease me" Whimpered as Regina bit down the candy once again, making it roll against her teeth causing a soft sound that Emma could hear being so close.

"Only if you imagine that I'm doing this to you" Answered Regina, her eyes lighting with malice as Emma bit her lower lip, her green eyes roaming Regina's body as the brunette did the same, appreciating the flexed muscles of the blonde's arms, that were strained as Emma locked her eyes with hers once again, her pale cheeks tinted with red.

"Stop it" Muttered as Regina sucked again, her lips circling the little candy as she moaned teasingly, the strong flavor filling her tongue once again as she tasted it with heavy eye lids.

"Make me" Challenged as she stood up, her clothes as pristine as ever as she walked through the door, making Emma gasp as a tendril of magic touched the blonde's thighs. "Or maybe I could taste you" Added Regina in her mind as she heard how the blonde paid at her back as quickly as she could.


	43. Chapter 43

Lips

Asked by Lara Pond- Wistark on FF

Puffs of steam rose from the woman, the still wet and warm skin beneath pale digits the signals of the bath that she had just taken, bodywash pooling at her legs as dexterous fingers kept kneading and touching firm buttocks and thighs.

"Are you done with the teasing?" She said, trying to keep her breathing as normal as possible. It was useless since her nipples were hard and sensitive as well as every part of her body, which actually tingled every time those hands touched or caressed it.

A soft laugh reverberated through her and she could feel a long tongue licking her major labia with parsimony, green eyes glinting as they finally made Regina moan as wantonly as they had desired.

"Not yet" Answered Emma, her tongue grazing the brunette's clitoris with every word. Meanwhile her left hand stopped her ministrations to Regina's warm skin and started creating circles in the left inner thigh, making Regina spread her legs more widely as another soft moan could be heard from the older woman's mouth.

Emma hummed at that and sucked Regina's sex, coating the brunette's juices on her tongue before actually swallowing them, the older woman's labia engorging under Emma's eyes, the clitoris slowly standing to attention as Emma kept biting the now softer and plushier flesh.

"Keep doing this" Murmured Regina, her hands turning into fists as she fought the need to grab the blonde's hair, the slippery walls of the communal shower making it difficult as Emma's tongue touched her between her inner and major labia.

"Needy?" Asked the blonde as she changed her position slightly to not be seen by the ones who walked casually at the other side of the wall, voices and screams filling the place for just a second as another group of faceless women exited the gym facilities at the other side of the showers.

"Emma" Warned Regina, her arms trembling as Emma's mouth licked her lower lips once again, her sex demanding for more as the blonde's tongue entered her for a few seconds.

"As you wish" Replied the younger woman, her back slightly aching as she grabbed firmly Regina's butt and lifted it a little as she finally started eating Regina whose scream could be heard from the other side as she finally came into Emma's waiting mouth.


	44. A tiny author's note

Sorry, this is not another chapter, believe me, I would love to post another one but I have a few things that I need to discuss with all of you before actually submitting another drabble.

First of all, apparently I have broken the rule about not writing MA fics, while I'm still talking about where it is the exact point between MA and M I suppose that I am not going to be able to write specifically about certain things. (As soon as I know more I will let you know) I want you all to know it since I have a few words that still need to be written.

If I find that the problem continues I will leave a link to archive of our own in where I post all the drabbles at the same time that I do it in here. (and tumblr and if I realy need it I will put in wattpad)

But don't fret, this compilation is still open and running so anyone that wants me to write more words just let me know.

Now with the important part;

Currently I have these words that I still have to submit or write about:

**Handcuffs, text, closet, phone and bet asked by a Guest**

**Strawberry, asked by LauraTheChef**

**Cherry, sugar and change by Lara Pond-Wistark**

I have all of them mostly written and since I'm going to take a short trip this following weekend is probable that I will use it to write a few more chapters of my currently ongoing stories as well as prompts so if anyone is interested you all can send me a word via review, pm or any other form (my twitter and tumblr accounts are in my bio)

And I will see you all in a couple of hours when I submit the next installment.

Ah, before I forget it:

I have started a little blog on tumblr that it's called lgbtqabooks. I have talked with a lot of people about the lack of books that has not only representation in them but are written by and to lgbtaq people and I have realized that while there are some really good ones they aren't really read since it's always quite hard to find them.

In the blog I review and recommend those books and if I have the ways I also post where to find them (Amazon links included), since I have just started I would really like to have a little help to being read and if anyone has a book that would like to make it known just leave me a little note on tumblr or in this site. Thank you!

Have a god day (or night), I wish you all pleasant wet dreams ;)


End file.
